I'm coming to find you, Fred
by kronos army
Summary: George is mourning Fred's death, exactly one year after the Battle of Hogwarts, when the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond show up! Will he take this opportunity? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I'm coming to find you, Fred

"Well, Fred, here it goes.  
>You died this day last year, although, I doubt you need reminding. You were never one to forget. Always remembered birthdays and such… Anyway. I haven't written or spoke to you in a while. I've been trying my hardest to stop with that.. Freaks people out a bit. But today's special. So I'm bringing back old times.<br>How is it up there, Freddie? It's been thundering a lot recently. Lightening here and there. I can't help but assume it's you causing it. You hit a tree near our Quidditch Pitch the other day. The one you fell out of when we were 8.  
>As I say, you never forget.<br>The shop's doing okay. Ginny's helping me, actually. Ron was for a while, whilst Ginny was finishing school. But Ron became an Auror soon enough, along with Harry, and Ginny's offered to take over. Trying to keep the whole 'Weasley' thing going and such. I sell, Ginny helps, Lee invents. I like it, but it was so much more… fun with you.  
>I don't have much else to say but.. I love you, Fred. I mean, you're my twin, of course I love you but what you died for is extraordinary. You gave your life for the better good of the wizarding world, and I salute you for that.<br>I just wish you didn't have to leave me.  
>Well, I better get going now. It's getting late, and Mum's having a get together.<br>I miss you, Freddie. Mischief Managed."

George finished reading the letter out with a painful huff, and lay down the piece of parchment on the floor gently, beside the large tomb stone that read out Fred's details. Where he died, how he died, when he died. Who he was… It was still hard to think about the fact he was gone. It felt like he was still here. Still living.  
>With a nod, and a turn, George began to walk back for the Burrow.<p>

When, suddenly, a strange noise came from behind him. It was sort of a... swishing sound. Nothing like he'd ever heard before. It seemed almost alien.  
>George narrowed his eyes, and turned around abruptly. Nothing there, and the noise had stopped. He rolled his eyes, and resumed to home. When the noise came again, louder this time, but as he turned back towards the large field, the noise and whatever was causing it, disappeared.<br>Third time now: he walked away, faster and hoping to not be distracted again, flipping his now lengthy ginger hair haughtily as he stomped.  
>This time, a different noise. Sounded like voices, but very unfamiliar voices at that. George turned angrily and yelled 'What do you-' But stopped, being stood only inches apart from a rather tall man wearing a bow tie and a fez, in a strange looking suit and trainers. 'Who the bloody hell are you?'<br>The man grinned widely, holding out his hand and bellowing 'HELLO! I'm the Doctor. Don't ask who, I'm just the Doctor; I get it all the time. Pleasure to meet you, ginger! Oh, I know a ginger! Lovely girl she is, bit of a pain but-' The man, shaking George's hand frantically, was cut off by an unamused sounding cough from a mediocre height red headed woman, with a pale face and casual, warm clothing.  
>'I'm still here you know,' She muttered, glaring at The Doctor with her arms folded in a mind-your-mouth manner. Her accent had a Scottish twinge to it, though it suited her perfectly.<br>'Amy Pond!"' The Doctor yelled, spinning around with his arms raised, as if he didn't know she was there already. He hugged her tightly, though she was reluctant to hug him back.  
>'Doctor, we're lost! Why have you brought us here? How can you be so stupid…?' The woman looked at George with her big, brown eyes and rolled them. 'Hiya, I don't suppose you know where we are? This oaf's gotten us lost.'<br>'Oh! Well, uh.. You're on a field? We're near my house actually. You could.. Come there for a bit, and if you tell me where you want to go, I'll help you get there.' George spoke the words in an unsure voice, given he had never seen these two people anywhere, and wasn't sure whether they were Muggles or wizards or whatsits.  
>'Nice lad, you are. Like your hair best though. Flaming red. Bloody brilliant! …see what I did there? Bloody? Red? Get it? Oh, never mind, one man joke thing. Lead the way.. what's your name?' The doctor was a very enthusiastic man; George had gathered about that much. What, in his bow tie and fez, he looked bonkers. It was brilliant.<br>'I'm George… George Weasley. Pleasure to meet you.'

George led the way towards the Burrow, the two strangers seeming to laugh at some joke George missed, but he didn't care right now. The blue box they arrived in intrigued him, he wanted to know what _it _was and how _they _got here. 

'So have you two being to Diagon Alley recently?' George enquired, hoping to catch them out, to see if they were wizards or muggles.

'Diagon Alley?' Amy asked, uncertainly.

'HA! So your muggles then?' George asked.

'What's a muggle?' The Doctor asked George politely.

'A muggle is a non-magical person, such as yourselves.' George explained, 'It means your not a witch or wizard.'

'Witches and wizards? Like children stories?' Amy asked.

'No their real, magic is real, I'm one of them.' George said.

'Really? Can we see?' The Doctor aid, excitedly.

George wondered whether these two people should see some magic, but after he saw the blue box appear from nowhere, he was sure it wouldn't be too much for them. He waved his wand and Amy started to levitate. He waved it again and the Doctor's fez turned blue.

'Wow.' Amy said, after George put her down. 'So magic exists?'

'Yeah I'm a wizard.' George said, 'say what is that blue box and how did it appear from nowhere?'

'Ah, that would be mine.' The Doctor said 'It's called a TARDIS, stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space.'

'Hang on, Time?' George asked.

'Yes, it's a spaceship and a time machine.' The Doctor said, nervously.

'Really?' George asked, thinking they were trying to prank him.

'Yes.' Amy said, 'I'm Scottish but this guy here is an Alien, or Time Lord. Is there a reason you only have one ear?'

'Really? And it was cursed off in July last year.' George said, losing patience with this joke.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Amy said, looking down as the Doctor searched his pockets for something.

The Doctor pulled out a stethoscope and put it in George's hand and told him to put it to his chest, George did and was shocked to hear two heartbeats.

'But you look human!'

'Actually, my race existed billions of years before yours, I'm the last of them now, but still, and you look Time Lord.'

'Ok.' George said, visibly confused with it all.

'Oh how old are you George?'

'19. You?'

'Me?' The Doctor asked, 'I'm 900.'

'What?'

'Yes I'm 900 years old.'

George had learned by now, that whatever this crazy man said was true.

'So your time machine...'

'Yes?'

'Could we use it once?' George asked.

'Hmmm, ok as long as you introduce us to your family first.' The Doctor said, glancing nervously at Amy.

'Come on George.' Amy said, leading the way towards the Burrow. 'So why do you want to use the TARDIS anyway? Any particular time you want to visit?'

'Yeah.' George said, smiling sadly. 'I want to go exactly one year ago, the place I want to go to is Hogwarts, Scotland.'

'May I ask why?' The Doctor interjected.

'I want to say something to someone, I haven't seen in a long time.'

The Doctor and Amy walked behind George as he gathered pace, overtaking Amy.

"I'm coming Fred.' George thought "I'm coming to find you."


	2. AN READ

Unless you've been living under a rock today, you'll know that Richard Griffiths (Vernon Dursley) has died aged 65. R.I.P to a true acting legend. On a brighter note, however, I finally got my inspiration back yesterday, so fear not! I will be updating all of these stories, soon enough.


	3. It starts

Starting from tomorrow, I will be deleting, re-writing and uploading almost all of my stories, so please do keep an eye out for it!


End file.
